BookSmart
by Jacqueline King
Summary: Zexion just wants to be left alone with his books. Demyx just wants to get his attention. One-shot Zemyx.


**Author's Ramble: **Heyllo! This is another one of my testing new pairings one-shots. Zemyx! Yummy! Though, this one does hold a bit of a sad note to it. I dunno. Take it as you will! Rated T for make-out session. Not gonna lie. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zexion, Demyx, Castle Oblivion, Kingdom Hearts or anything involving Moogles. xP

* * *

"Whatcha reading?"

If there was anything in the world Zexion could hate more than his job at Castle Oblivion, it was when the other members bothered him while he was trying to read. Axel had learned his lesson the hard way, Xigbar had learned from example, Larxene knew to keep her distance, Vexen was easy to tune out anyways, and Roxas really didn't give a crap about anyone. So, generally speaking, when Zexion took his time to read on the Second Floor's library he was usually left alone with his books for however long he wished to sit there and read.

And then there was Demyx.

Demyx was just stupid enough to think that one of these days Zexion might actually pay attention to him and his stupid sitar. What the blond didn't realize, however, was that all the blue haired Nobody wanted to do was to be left alone to his books.

"C'mon! Whatcha reading? Huh?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed behind his curtain of long bangs. He sat in a comfortable armchair in the Second Floor's library that was usually all to himself. Behind him, almost perched on the back of the chair, was Demyx, his eyes wide as he tried to look over the younger boy's shoulder at the book in his gloved hands. Zexion had hoped that Demyx didn't even know there was a library down here.

_It was probably one of the Superiors who told him and was bored and had nothing better to do. _Zexion thought, his teeth clenching. _Xigbar is going to wish he'd never been born with balls after this. _

"Go. Away."

"Aw, Zexy, don't be mad! I just noticed you were in here all alone! Don't you ever get lonely with all these musty books?" Leaning back off the chair a bit, Demyx glanced around the dusty shelves of the Castle's main library. Zexion had his own down in the Basement Level, and there were a few small collections kept in studies throughout the rest of Castle Oblivion. Other than that, the Second Floor was Zexion's sanctuary away from all the dumb-asses he got stuck with. He sauntered over to a stack of books on a side-table near the younger Nobody that all appeared to be Zexion's list of reading. He picked up one entitled, Kupo, Kupo: A History of the Moogle.

"No."

"Who reads this kind of stuff anyways?" Demyx mumbled, tossing the book carelessly aside. It stopped in mid air and flew back onto the pile it had been stacked on, making Demyx jump like the coward he was.

"I do."

Zexion finally looked up from the page he was reading to look at the sitar player. He was looking at Zexion with a slightly disappointed look in his green eyes. But at seeing the other Nobody was actually looking back, Demyx immediately averted his gaze. With a frustrated sigh, Zexion shot, "What do you want, Demyx?"

"I… just was seeing if you wanted to do something. I mean… we both finished our missions for this week…"

"I'm not hanging out with you."

"C'mon Zexion! Why'd you have to be like that?"

"Because I can't stand you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I waste my time lying to you?"

"Because if you really couldn't stand me, you'd have smacked me up like you did Axel by now."

"Don't tempt me."

"See. You could have done it ages ago!"

Zexion threw his book aside, getting to his feet at a surprisingly fast rate. The room began to hum with energy, and many of the books lying around opened and pages began to flip. The white room darkened, and Zexion held out his hand to produce a lexicon that hovered just above his fingertips. "And I can do it now," he growled.

Demyx gulped, but instead of doing the typical cowardice thing Zexion expected him to do, he stayed put in the darkening library. He could have easily teleported before Zexion even got near him, but he stayed right where he was as the younger Nobody approached. The blue haired boy stopped right in front of Demyx, his eyes narrowed at the apparent lack of reaction on the sitar player's part. Demyx slowly backed up against one of the bookshelves, his expression calm. The only thing that gave him away was a slight shake in his hands he couldn't quite control. Zexion smirked at this.

_Now you're going to wish you never stepped foot in my libra—_

But before Zexion could even finish his thought, something rather unexpected happened.

Demyx jumped forward, pushing the lexicon to the ground (where it disappeared due to Zexion's surprise) and grabbed the startled Nobody's wrists. Before Zexion knew what hit him, Demyx was kissing him full on the mouth. For a moment, all he could do was let the sitar player kiss him as the younger boy tried to figure out what just happened. When he finally got a hold of himself, Demyx had Zexion pushed up against the bookshelf that the blond had previously backed up to, and was now attempting to push his warm tongue past Zexion's unwilling lips.

That set Zexion off. The room went pitch black, and Demyx was thrown off of the blue haired Nobody quicker than he could catch himself. He fell to the floor, taking a moment to get his bearings back. Once he did, he found Zexion was now on him, a look of loathing in his eyes. "Idiot," Zexion snapped as he straddled Demyx, who looked up with a wide grin on his face. Then all the blond could comprehend was the feeling of Zexion's teeth against his neck. He ran his hands through thick blue hair, arching his neck to allow the slightly painful bites and scarce kisses.

"Jerk," he laughed back at the schemer. Zexion lifted Demyx's head off of the ground and moved his lips up to the sitar player's. Demyx reached up and placed his hand on the other's neck, holding him as they kissed. Zexion didn't show any signs of being gentle as their kiss continued and hands started roaming. Soon Demyx was being pushed hard back to the ground again, his black coat being unzipped by Zexion who still looked down at Demyx with contempt rather than longing. Bites were scattered over the sitar player's chest, and just when Demyx let himself believe he was going to get a lot more out of Zexion than anyone would believe possible, the weight of the young Nobody was off of him.

Blinking in confusion, Demyx sat up. His coat was still unzipped, his hair was tussled, and he could see the amount of hickeys that had been left on his chest. But Zexion was nowhere to be found. "Huh?" Demyx mumbled, scratching his head as he glanced around the library that had returned to its normal, bright white state.

Suddenly, from a row of books to the left, the sound of footsteps came to the blond sitar player. Standing there was Zexion, his nose in a book. He glanced up and smirked. "I see you've enjoyed my little show. I thought I'd indulge your fantasy, as that's all it's ever going to be."

Dumbfounded, Demyx floundered at what to say. It was hard to find words after having just made out with an illusion. He zipped up his coat and got to his feet, his face flushed. "I-I…" he mumbled, shook his head, and took off running out of the library. At the doorway, he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

The Zexion with the book dissolved the moment after Demyx left, and the real Zexion stepped out from hiding behind another shelf of books. His lips were swollen and chest still moving up and down in a rush from the exhilaration of locking lips with someone. He had to stop it some place. He had to stop himself.

"You'll get over me eventually, Demyx," Zexion sighed, sitting back down in his armchair with his books.

But for some reason, the company of books didn't feel the same to the Nobody anymore.


End file.
